


thigh highs.

by W1LK1TY



Series: nsfw things :D [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Quackity, M/M, Top Wilbur, nsfw but not actual smut, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1LK1TY/pseuds/W1LK1TY
Summary: wilbur and quackity make a bet, and if wilbur won, quackity would have to wear thigh highs.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot
Series: nsfw things :D [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024498
Comments: 6
Kudos: 255





	thigh highs.

**Author's Note:**

> !! THIS IS NOT A CONTINUATION TO 'i win.' THIS IS A WHOLE DIFFERENT ONE SHOT. 'i win.' WILL HAVE A PART 2 !!
> 
> and this is also not an actual smut, it's just light nsfw.

Wilbur couldn't believe that he had actually worn the thigh highs.

Alex moved, trying to get comfortable on the bed while Wilbur's eyes stared at the delicate black fabric that hugged his calves and thighs so nicely. The tall brunette let out an audible gulp, watching Alex's every movement, as he felt himself get even more aroused by the second. 

"Are you just going to watch with your mouth open like an idiot or are you gonna do something?" Alex finally spoke out after feeling Wilbur's heavy stares practically burn into his skin at this point.

The older ex president gulped, nodded, and got to work without saying a single word. 

He gently rose Alex's thigh up, placing it on his shoulder. Almost instantly, he began to place soft and gentle kisses that started from his ankle and went all the way up to his inner thigh. Every touch of fabric made a small and quiet nose when Alex slightly moved an inch, but Wilbur managed to catch the noise each time. 

He couldn't help but imagine what the fabric would sound like rubbing constantly against the bed as he would thrust in and out of Alex. What would the fabric feel like against his skin with heavy friction?

The one thing in common of these thoughts were that they were all questions that Wilbur wanted to explore and put into action.

Slowly, Wilbur raised his other leg, also placing it on his shoulder. Small kisses and nibbles coated Alex's inner thighs. Marks soon followed, of course. They were red, tender, and one of the most beautiful sights that Wilbur has ever laid his eyes on.

A small whine, "Will." could be heard in the quiet room. 

That alone was Wilbur's cue to start unbuckling his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> yo follow my twt @W1LK1TY


End file.
